(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is a novel design for a reciprocal vibration type power generator that includes a housing, a coil set seat, a power generation coil set surrounding the coil set seat, and a motion block including an outer magnetic member and a columnar magnet. An inner space is formed between the outer magnetic member and a periphery of the columnar magnet to enable reciprocal relative axial movement between the motion block and the coil set seat when the generator is vibrated. A rectifying and charging circuit is connected to the power generation coil set to rectify power induced in the power generation coil set upon movement of the motion block, and to supply the rectified power to a power storage device. The rectifying and charging circuit is also connected to input/output terminals on the generator housing for outputting power to an external device, and for inputting external charging power to the power storage device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional axial vibration type power generator utilizes a round columnar magnet axially coupled with an annular power generation coil set for performing axial vibrating displacement, so that the power generation coil set is enabled to generate electric power based on Lenz's Law. However, the coupling magnetic lines of the columnar magnet and the annular power generation coil set are transmitted through air, increasing the magnetic resistance and lowering the voltage of the generated electric power, and power storage is not sufficient.